The present invention relates to a height adjusting water saving urinal.
More particularly, this invention relates to a height adjusting water saving urinal that conserves water a lot.
Still more particularly, the invention relates to a height adjusting water saving urinal in which the urinal part is easy to attach to or detach from the regular flush toilet.
A flush toilet or water closet (WC) is one of the most popular systems to discard human waste from indoors. It uses water to wash out the waste cleanly and efficiently.
These days, fresh water is in short supply as the population and the industry grow. It is estimated to be a global problem in the near future according to the researches.
The affluence of water is not true any more. Conserving water is becoming an imperatives in many industrialized countries.
Accordingly, a need for a height adjusting water saving urinal has been present for a long time considering imminence of the problem. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.